Recording a person participating in an activity is an important task. A surfer may wish to capture his or her surfing experience for later enjoyment or to improve his or her surfing technique. A father may wish to record his son's winning touchdown in a football game. A mother may wish to capture her daughter's record-breaking gymnastics performance. In these examples, the camera is typically, and sometimes for best results, relatively far away from the participant, or more generally, the subject. To record the subject, a second person is needed to control and position the camera. Because humans are imperfect, the quality of the recorded video may not be ideal. For example, the camera operator or cameraman may have an unsteady hand making the recorded video too shaky and unbearable to watch. Additionally, the cameraman may become tired or distracted and may not keep the subject in the view field of the camera. In this situation, the cameraman may fail to capture an exciting or interesting moment. Further, some subjects may not have a second person willing to operate the camera. In this case, the individual loses the chance to record him or herself.